Que vida la mía
by jasire potter
Summary: MERODEADORES AL ATAQUE! Las vidas de estos chicos se enredan con la de muchas chicas de Hogwarts, ¿quienes serán las afortunadas? LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS!


**

* * *

1. Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte.** **

* * *

**  
El día de ser soleado pasó a la oscuridad total, en la estación de Hogsmeade muchos de los alumnos bajaban su equipaje con dificultad entre tantas personas, después de 8 semanas libres de deberes y profesores. 

Tres Gryffindors acaparaban miradas de los alumnos que descendían del tren escarlata proveniente de la estación de Londres, no por su aspecto sino por el alboroto que habían armado...

---Las vacaciones pasaron volando y ahora estamos en sexto curso ¡no puedo creerlo! --- comentó una chica pelirroja y de ojos verdes, tan brillantes como esmeraldas, Lily Evans.

---Ahora nos tocan los EXTASIS y eso significa más estudio... --- ella tenía cabello dorado y lacio, sus ojos eran oscuros. Se llamaba Meghan Sheldon --- No me mires así Shanon, es la verdad...

---Podrías calmarte Meg --- le respondió una hermosísima chica de cabello negro, ondulado y largo, tanto que le llegaba a la cintura y contrastaba perfectamente con sus ojos azules. --- En lugar de pensar en esas tonterías ¡deberías disfrutar de la vida! Piensa que ahora en sexto, los chicos mayores nos consideraran más.

---Chicos, chicos... siempre pensando en ellos, Shanon Bundy.

---¡Pues tu deberías hacer lo mismo Lily! Digo, ya tenemos 16 años...

---¿Sabias que los chicos no son el centro del universo? --- preguntó sarcásticamente la pelirroja

---¿CÓMO DE QUE NO! A ver chicas, repitan conmigo ---Shanon subió los dos primeros escalones del tren, se sujeto del barandal y comenzó a gritar--- ¡Chicos, cuídense que ahí les vamos!

---¡Podrías bajarte de ahí! Todos nos están mirando --- Meghan le suplico a su amiga al tiempo que se encogía. Por su parte Lily con una mano jalaba a Shanon mientras que con al otra intentaba taparle la boca y cesar los gritos... una vez abajo y calmada

---¿Saben? A la mayoría de los chicos les sienta bien las vacaciones... ahora veremos los resultados --- Lily y Meghan suspiraron ¡Así era Shanon! Y nada en el mundo la cambiaria, la volvían loca los hombres. El tren silbó por segunda ocasión, lo que significaba el inicio del curso en Hogwarts.

---Solo espero que ya no tengamos que toparnos con esos cuatro --- mencionó en voz baja Lily mirándolos... esos chicos no le habían dado un buen verano, en especial un moreno.

**Flash back**

El precioso tren escarlata había iniciado su marcha unos minutos atrás y faltaban unas cuantas horas para llegar a la estación de King's Cross. La mayoría de los estudiantes se hallaban en sus compartimentos platicando acerca de las vacaciones. En uno de ellos se hallaban cuatro guapos y populares chicos apodados "Los Merodeadores" mientras tramaban su próxima hazaña. Ese año habían acabado quinto curso...

---Espero que estas vacaciones no sean igual de aburridas como el año pasado --- el joven Black se acomodó en su asiento mientras miraba por la ventana hacia las altas montañas. Su cabello negro azulado le caía de una forma muy sutil sobre la frente, casi cubriéndole los ojos.

---¿Aburridas? --- uno de sus amigos, Peter Pettigrew, lo miró un tanto desconcertado --- ¿Desde cuando lo son para ti¡Tu siempre te diviertes con todas esas chicas que conoces!

---Bueno sí... ¿Pero crees que es divertido estar en Grimmauld Place¡Es un fastidio! Empezando por mi madre... --- su mirada alegre se desplomó al mencionar la última frase

---Y te olvidas de tu preciado hermano Regulus --- añadió Peter, él tenía el cabello claro y lacio a la altura de las orejas.

---Pero dime algo... ¿Necesitas la autorización de algún miembro de la familia Black para hacer todo lo que haces? --- inquirió un tanto sarcástico Remus Lupin que miraba fijamente a su amigo con sus preciosos ojos ambarinos

---Pues... no --- retomó su sonrisa de siempre satisfecho.

---Además, siempre te la pasas en mi casa ¿de que te quejas? --- era el cuarto de ellos, James Potter. Se quitó sus elegantes gafas circulares y las limpió con su túnica. ---¿Qué haremos para este verano chicos?

---Vayamos a la nueva tienda de escobas en el callejón Diagon, oí que tiene los modelos nuevos que usa el equipo de Inglaterra. Tienen una aceleración máxima de...

---Prefiero cualquier otra cosa... volar me da nauseas

---Remus tiene razón... --- Sirius puso su clásica mirada pensativa, la que antecedía a un plan macabro.

---¿En las nauseas?

---¡No Pete! Hay que hacer algo diferente... necesitamos chicas --- Black parecía él más entusiasta con la idea.

---Supe de unas albercas cerca de mi casa. Hay de todo un poco, tanto muggles como magos ¿qué les parece? --- James no parecía tan animado a comparación del otro

---¡Perfecto! Sol, agua, bebidas frías y chicas en bikini... ¿qué mejor plan que ese¿Qué opinas Rems?

---Me parece bien... cuenten conmigo

---Y conmigo --- finalizó el más pequeño de los cuatro, Peter. Ese año finalizaban su cuarto curso.

* * *

---Planes... para... vacaciones... --- Shanon había sacado una libreta y comenzaba apuntar en ella con una caligrafía estilizada 

---¿Qué haces? --- preguntó inocentemente Meghan

---Anotando todo lo que haremos en estas semanas. Punto 1: Renovar guardarropa... punto 2: cambio de imagen... punto 3: encontrar chicos

---¡Y dale con los hombres!

---Antes de que sigas regañándome Lily, déjame explicarte mi GENIAL idea ¿vale?

---Esta bien... --- la pelirroja se acomodó frente a su amiga

---Mira, descubrí un lugar genial para chavos de nuestra edad, obviamente habrá hombres, pero lo mejor de todo es... ¡Trajes de baño!

---¿A que te refieres?

---Hablo de chicos en poca ropa, mojados y dispuestos a todos ¡Obvio Meghan!

---Estas loca...

---Y yo te apoyo --- Lily apuntó justo después de la rubia

---¡Vamos! Es un como un club y hay albercas... está muy cerca de tu casa Lils, Meghan y yo podemos llegar por polvos flu... ¡piénsalo! Si quieres olvídate de los chavos y tómalo como una oportunidad de divertirte con nosotras, para tomar un poco de sol, nadar y eso ¿Si¡Por favor di que sí¡Tu también Meg!

---Pues viéndolo así, me agrada la idea...

---¡Genial! Y tu Lily, no me puedes decepcionar --- las dos chicas miraban a Evans algo intrigadas, ella era la menos predecible de las tres

---Esta bien... iré

* * *

---¿Saben que? Deberíamos realizar una pequeña obra benéfica para la comunidad... un poco de risa y burlas no harán daño a nadie en el ultimo día ¿o si? --- Fue Sirius el que habló... la platica había continuado recordando por todo lo que habían pasado ese curso: travesuras a Slytherins, conquistas con medio colegio, habían hallado nuevos pasadizos y habitaciones dentro del castillo, entre muchas cosas más. 

---¿Qué le van hacer ahora a Quejicus? --- la voz de Remus sonó detrás del profeta de esa mañana... era el más "serio" (al menos era la imagen que proyectaba, porque en realidad era igual de desastroso que sus amigos) de los Merodeadores.

---¿Qué te hace pensar que será él la victima?--- James fingió una voz dulce e inocente

---Que ayer te hizo pasar una "vergüenza" frente a una chica creo que es suficiente motivo ¿me equivoco?

---No... pero también hay que agregar que nos odiamos mutuamente, que es feo y que nadie

lo quiere

---¿Quieren saber que tengo planeado o que?

---Vale, vale Sirius... habla --- los cuatro se acercaron más y comenzaron los susurros, una que otra risa... pasaron diez minutos

--- ¡Perfecto! Entonces así quedamos --- James se recargó en su asiento mientras se frotaba las manos.

--- Ahora sí que Sevy terminará bien el año --- nuevamente soltó la carcajada Sirius junto con Peter.

---¿No creen que es demasiado? --- Lupin se mostró un tanto preocupado, su cabello casi

rubio se sacudió cuando se cruzó de brazos.

---¡Vamos! Bien sabes que Snape no fue el mejor amigo que digamos

---Pues... Peter tienes razón ¡Se lo merece! --- acto seguido Remus se unió a las risas de sus amigos.

---Bueno tanta risa me ha dado ganas de... digamos de realizar necesidades básicas en un humano --- Black se levantó y abrió la puerta del compartimiento

---Te sigo, no cené ni desayuné... estoy muriendo de hambre ---Peter se revolvió los bolsillos hasta encontrar un par de sickles --- al menos quisiera una empanada

---¿De crema? --- los ojos de Sirius brillaron más de lo normal, seguro tramaba algo.

---Porque no... saben deliciosas --- ambos chicos desaparecieron tras salir al pasillo del tren.

* * *

---Oigan... ¿les puedo preguntar algo y juran responder? 

---¿Qué quieres saber Shanon? --- Lily bien sabía que la morena era la más curiosa de ellas y aquello nunca traía nada bueno.

---Pues... ¿Quién les gusta?

---¿Porque tanta insistencia?

---¡Sencillo! Son mis amigas, las quiero y me encantaría verlas con algún chico... eso es todo. --- Ninguna respondió... el silencio se prolongo por lo que Shanon se dirigió a Meg, la más dulce, tierna e inocente. ---Meg... oye Meg... si me dices quien te gusta, juro no volver a tocar el tema--- la chica mantenía un puchero en los labios mientras suplicaba a su amiga.

---No lo sé... ---se retorció las manos y se quedó callada, optó por sacar un libro de su mochila de pasta gruesa y azul, lo abrió en las primeras paginas

---¡Ash! Es imposible contigo --- no pasaron ni cinco segundos de silencio cuando la morena volvió a hablar--- ¿Qué hay de ti pelirroja?

---¿Yo? Nada...

---Vamos Lily... ¡alguien te tiene que gustar! --- Shanon insistiría con ambas hasta sacarles la sopa.

---Nadie

---Debe haber alguien... no se, de 5° o 6° curso quizás

---No... ---respondía cada vez con más seguridad mientras que Meghan fingía concentrarse en su lectura "Criaturas Nocturnas alrededor de Europa"

---¿De Hufflepuff o Ravenclaw¿Slytherin?

---Nop...

---¡Ahhh¡Ya dime!

---No hay nadie --- Shanon se disponía a dar una nueva queja pero se le adelantó Evans--- ¿Qué porque¡Fácil! Todos los chicos son eso... ¡solo chicos! Son tan inmaduros... --- la platica se vio interrumpido por dos muchachos de Gryffindor. Uno de ellos había caído en medio del compartimiento con la cara llena de crema y moronas de empanada, el otro estaba en la puerta muerto de la risa por su diablura.

Las tres chavas permanecieron calladas. Meghan, que se cohibía regularmente frente a TODOS los hombres, se había puesto roja y se había encogido de más en el asiento.

---¡Me las vas a pagas Sirius! --- Peter sacó su varita de su bolsillo e inició la persecución a lo largo de todo el tren.

---¿Ves! A eso me refiero Shanon --- Lily cerró la puerta con seguro para evitar una nueva interrupción, fue cuando vio a la rubia. Seguía hundida en el asiento y con el libro cubriéndole medio rostro

---¡Ellos eran de 4°! Son tan inmaduros... por eso siempre digo que los chicos de un año mayor que nosotras en adelante son los mejores.

---Eh... Shanon, no creo que sea buena idea seguir hablando de esto... dejemos el tema por la paz --- se acercó a la rubia y mostró su preocupación en la voz --- ¿Te sientes bien Meg?

---¡Ay Lily!--- la morena entendió el porque del comentario de su amiga al ver a la tercera--- Esto es algo completa y totalmente normal¡no se porque a Meghan le da tanta pena el solo ver a un chavo!

---¡Déjala en paz Shanon! Ella es así... tu eres tal y como quieres ¿no? y nadie te lo reprocha

---¡No! Esto es diferente...

---¿Por qué ha de serlo?

---¿Por qué...

---Me gusta Sirius --- dijo con voz débil la tímida chica encogiéndose aún más de lo que ya estaba

---¿Qué! --- las otras dos se quedaron totalmente sorprendidas y con los ojos como platos... Meghan se puso tan colorada que sola se delataba

---¿Qué acabas de decir?--- volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con más clama

---Que... que Sirius... él me agrada --- además de tartamudear, su voz se mantenía en susurros, como si temiera que lo peor ocurriera en cualquier momento.

---¡Mentira!--- Shanon comenzó a gritar al subirse a su asiento --- Te oí claramente y dijiste¡me gusta Sirius!

---¡No es cierto!

---¡A que sí¡Aceptaste que te gusta un chico! --- Meghan se levantó de golpe tratando de huir pero Lily lo evitó tomándola de los hombros. Vio su rostro enrojecido, con una lagrima en la mejilla derecha y el ceño fruncido... raramente la rubia se enojaba y si sucedía nunca explotaba, se guardaba todo

---¡Espera! Shanon... por algo no nos lo dijo antes, así que deja el alboroto para otra ocasión ¿si?

---Pero...

---¡Shanon!

---Tienes razón Lils... eh, lo siento Meghan.

* * *

Por fin el ferrocarril había llegado a su destino. Shanon salió del compartimiento sin parar de decir que buenos eran los chicos mayores y Meg lo único que hacia era mirar al suelo con la misma pena que tenia cuando hablaron de quien le gustaba. Lily les había dejado de hacer caso por unos instantes mientras intentaba sacar su baúl, parecía haberse atascado. Intentó por unos segundos más, pero estaba demasiado pesado. 

---Creo que necesito ayuda ---salió al pasillo. La mayoría de los estudiantes ya habían salido, pero tenía que haber alguien que le auxiliara. Giró la cabeza a la derecha: unos Slytherins _"Ellos no son opción"_ , a la izquierda, justamente en el compartimiento de a lado, cuatro chicos salieron. Eran unos Gryffindor bastante conocidos, tres de ellos salieron corriendo mientras que el último de ellos se quedaba parado y sin hacer nada.

---Disculpa... --- le tocó el hombro, con lo que el chico se giro a ella--- me podrías... --- pero el moreno parecía no ponerle mucha atención, su vista parecía estar más entretenida en algo a sus espaldas. La pelirroja se volvió pero no encontró nada... --- Quería ver si...

---Padfoot, Moony... estén alerta, en cualquier momento dará inicio la operación "Snape visión en rosa" --- hablo en un diminuto micrófono junto a su boca, acto seguido el cabello se James se sacudió con su risa. Lily lo miró perpleja _"¡Que tontos!"_

---Oye, te estoy hablando...

---Disculpa preciosa... ¿necesitas ayuda? --- dijo con voz, sonrisa y pose de galán que solo James podía lograr... Lily se quedó más sorprendida que antes _"¡Increíble que sea tan arrogante!"_

---Te estaba diciendo que...

---¡Ahí esta Snapy! Ten todo listo Wormtail... --- vio a Lily como si fuera la primera vez y colocó nuevamente su sonrisa---¿me hablabas pelirroja?

---¡AY¡Olvídalo! --- se metió a su compartimiento tras azotar la puerta. James asomó la cabeza y vio como la chica luchaba sola con su equipaje, entendió de inmediato lo que necesitaba_... "Dudo tardarme más de dos minutos"_

---Déjame ayudarte... --- se acercó y de un jalón liberó el baúl con las iniciales **L.E.** grabadas en la tapa.

---¡Vete de aquí¿No deberías estar burlándote de la gente que pasa? --- preguntó un tanto sarcástica y con el ceño fruncido. James, sin quitar su sonrisa encantadora, se acercó lo suficiente al rostro de la pelirroja como para ponerla nerviosa

---¿Sabias que te ves linda cuando te enojas? --- Lily se hizo hacia atrás y sin saber que decirle... --- Cuando necesites ayuda, no dudes en pedírmela...

---Eres es un idiota...

---Gracias --- salió hacia el pasillo mientras se despeinaba un poco el cabello y le dirigía una mirada coqueta...

**Flash back**

* * *

**NOTAS DE LAS LINDAS BELLAS Y TALENTOSAS AUTORAS...**

**JASIRE POTTER:** Helloooo, esperemos que le haya gustado nuestra fusión de ideas, nos costo unas cuantas horas en el teléfono, así que hagan que el recibo telefónico valga la pena chicos please, manden reviews! Bye bye.

**MISS DIGGORY KRUM:** HOLAS! Heme aquí con un nuevo fic, escrito junto con mi loca amiga Jasire… jejeje. Nos hemos esforzado bastante en esta historia (muchas horas de risas y desvariaciones, JAJAJA) así que por favor, DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! Nos encantaría saber que piensan de TODO oks?

Tendrán pronto el segundo capitulo de esta loca historia... no se preocupen por eso...

**BAYOOOO!**


End file.
